


When You Love Someone

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to open her eyes, Richard exposes Anne to the cold truth of her current relationship and she insults him. Add teen hormones and it goes out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Love Someone

The sixteen year old young man entered his house by whispering something, and slamming the door so hard that it echoed in his mother’s ears.

Cecily Neville knew that it was her Little Richard who always did that. She had threatened to take away his bedroom door if he didn’t stop doing it. She was about to threaten him again but she saw him. He was throwing his backpack inside the closet as before he went to hang his winter coat. There, his mother saw his face.

Richard was normally pale. He was like a sheet of paper, but now he was red. His face was swollen and his eyes . . . oh they were sad.

Her maternal instincts took over. She asked what was wrong, but he was a teenager.

“Nothing Mom!” The sixteen year old boy say.

“Richard!”

“It is nothing Mom!” 

His voice was breaking. In his throat, he had a knot. He wanted to say it without his voice breaking, but it was not possible.

“I’m okay.” He lied. “I am going—”

Right in the middle of the hall, he broke down in tears.

The last time that Cecily had seen her youngest cry like he was when at school they told him that he was not going to be in the same group as his then partner in crime, Little Miss Sunshine Anne Neville. He was in third grade and school without Anne seemed like a weekend without satellite cable and instead watching with his mother General Hospital with at this time he hated.

“I am sorry!” Richard cried. “I can deal with this on my own.” He said trying not to worry his Mother.

His mother sat with him in the living room and pushed his curls back from his eyes. 

“What happened?” She asked. 

He broke in tears again.

Richard was her good boy.

He was the easy of her four boys. Never trouble.

Richard couldn’t breath. He hurt. His whole body ached from pain. He was heartbroken. 

“I thought that she had forgiven me.” Richard cried. “I came clean. I accepted that I set Edward up because I knew he would make his own way behind her back, Mom. I did it because she means everything to me and he was cheating on her. I said it to her and she didn’t believe me. So I took her there today. I took him to the mall, and there he was. He was kissing Alice and Anne turned on me.” Richard cried. 

Cecily pulled her son over to her. 

Everyone knew of his feelings towards Anne. As kids they played together and he was so kind to her. He loved their friendship so much that he always allowed the girl to outshine him. He allowed her to walk on his back. She knew it wasn’t healthy, but they both got along pretty well. At times Anne would be as kind as he was.

“It is okay, honey!” Cecily said, “She’s just hurt.” She had better understanding of the female heart better than the sixteen year old in her lap. “She’s dealing in her own way. She’ll say—”

“She wont. I would have never expected that from her. Not from her.” Richard cried.

“What did she said?” Cecily asked.

It was an obvious question to ask.

And it was an obvious question her child wouldn’t want to answer since it made him break down even more.

“Rich?”“What did Anne said?” Cecily Neville asked. She had never seen her son heartbroken like this.

Taking a deep breath, he managed to say: “She said that I needed to stop meddling in her life. That we are not little kids anymore that she doesn’t was a friend who is as twisted as his back once was.”

“How can telling her that I care for her makes me twisted?” Richard asked, “I know I tease her sometimes but– I worry of her because I love her, and I want her to be okay, without worries. I don’t want her to be hurt but she goes on and says _that_ , knowing how I feel about it.”

His Mother said as she tried to reach for his hand. It was a shock. Anne was many things. Anne was spoiled, sometimes a little selfish, but she had never been cruel. Not like this. Never to Richard, and never to his condition.

Cecily’ little cub was clearly in pain. He had his heart broken from a dear friend of his. His childhood friend. His lifelong crush.

“I wouldn’t normally pay attention to it.” Richard said, “I am used to people calling me names.” Richard said rubbing his eyes, “But not her! Not Annie!”

She ran her fingers through his hair to comfort him.

“I am sure she didn’t mean it. I mean, she loves you. She cares for you. I think she was just hurt. You know how she is!”

Richard pushed away from his mother, “Does that means that she is allowed to do that?” Richard asked. “I have buried my feelings for her. I’ve come to terms on being only her friend, but I will never forgive her this.” Richard said with hate in his eyes. “I will never!”  


 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think ;)


End file.
